The Unexpected
by TOKILLAMOCKINGBIRDFAN
Summary: Bella and Edward dated in highschool, until he ended it after graduation and she was left haeartbroken. Now she's working at Forks Hospital working with he ex's father. But what will happen when they get a patient in critical condition with bronze hair.AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first FanFic, so I would appreciate any feedback. I love reading Edward and Bella Fics so i just wanted to try it out. If i get the reviews, then i promise superfast updates. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She jumped hastily out of her rusty truck and rushed to work. She had her mahogany hair in a messy bun, and was sporting cropped sweats and a band t-shirt she got at a concert in the good old days. The days when she wasn't forcing a smile to her co-workers, when they shot her concerned looks. She was dressed casual for she had a uniform at her hometown Forks' hospital- where she was interning. She couldn't remember a day where she hadn't woken to cloudy skies and drizzle. Of course she went away to university after everything happened. She wasn't going to let _him _ruin her future, and she knew deep down he was sorrowful, and truly wanted her to be happy.

As she changed into even more comfortable blue scrubs, she did the forbidden deed. She reminisced her high school days when she had the perfect boyfriend, perfect best friend and perfect life. She was a shy girl with a couple of friends but that all changed sophomore year when _they _moved to Forks. They instantly hit in off and she suddenly had a gorgeous boyfriend and lively best friend.

When senior year came they were all accepted to Dartmouth, and were inseparable until graduation. That was when out of the blue, _he_ suddenly broke it off. He claimed that '_college was a new experience with new people and he didn't want us to be tied down to each. And would rather _just be friends'. She was heartbroken and ran out crying. They both visit many times after that day but she never spoke to them. Instead she transferred to the University of Seattle and removed her name from the lease of the apartment in New Hampshire, and went searching for one in Seattle. After she'd thought everything through she explained the new situation to Charlie, her dad and informed him she would be moving to Seattle next we but would visit him. Once she had his approval she went to say her goodbyes.

She called her best friends cell, and asked her to meet her at her house, and not to bring _him_ with her. She was at her door teary eyed within 5 minutes. Her best friend explained how everything would be better in New Hampshire and how _he _would come to his senses. And it was that moment realised she could not tell her the truth as she would want to transfer as well, and she refused to break up their family. As her ex and he best friend were brother and sister, Edward and Alice Cullen. Instead she agreed and promised how she'd see them in New Hampshire.

She was finally dragged out of her reverie, when her best (and only) friend Jasper warned her rounds were starting. So she rushed to the ward knowing she was going to be late for Carlisle. He was the consultant at Forks and also her ex's father, which was awkward and uncomfortable to start, but now they were at ease with each other. He always looked out for her and she even went round their house some weekends to speak to Esme. They were caring and kept their promise- they never told Alice or Edward she worked at the hospital.

So now as she approach him, she was bewildered by his grave and horrified expression, until she followed his gaze and saw the patient in a critical state being rushed into the hospital. The patient with the unmistakable bronze hair.

_Edward_

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? I'd love to know what people think, so PLEASE review. That is the ONLY way to get an update. So please press the button below and let me know what i should do to improve! THANK YOU!<strong>


	2. Finding Out

**_A/N:_ Here's chapter 1 guys. Thank you for the story alerts and favourite stories, but i'm dying for some more reviews. So please give me a nice big pile of reviews and i will update asap, but only a couple of reviews- then a slow update. So please i'm begging for some feedback.7**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Any mistakes please point them out. READ AWAY...**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Out<strong>

As I laid eyes on him everything else froze. My muscles were locked with shock, so I was still in my mid-run stance. He was all I could see. His pale skin was caked in blood from his gruesome cuts. His piercing green eyes were closed, and all I could do was plead them to open. His clothes were ripped and drenched in blood. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I could feel the sobs ripping through my chest. I could feel the eyes staring at me.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted, his voice laced with worry. As he wrapped his arms around me, I sobbed into his shirt.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked me gently. I blinked away my tears and raised my head to look into his soft blue eyes. _Not the eyes I want to see..._

"I-it's h-im!" I answered shakily. The fear and dread in my eyes explained who he was.

I met Jasper in college. I was majoring in medicine, he was majoring in psychology, and we were both minoring in history. He had just moved from Texas and was extremely shy, as was I. So we became close friends. I opened up to him about _everything, _and he was there for me. He held me when I cried and stood up for me when girls teased me. Most people thought we were dating, though we never have. Not even kissed, as we both agreed early on we have no feelings for each other. We love each other- but we're not _in love_ with each other.

So after college he became a psychiatrist at Forks hospital, where I am training. We share an apartment and on rough days we always support each other.

So that's why he knew just what to do now.

His hand cupped my cheeks, as he held our gaze and said fervently, "Bella, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. I know you can. Now go to Dr Cullen and be a source of comfort, and together you can go to discover and treat his condition." His confidence in me shone through his voice, though he saw the uncertain look in my eyes, and continued. "Though if it is too much don't push yourself. Don't treat him if you're not up to it, because things could fall through the cracks. Though you _should_ try and be there for Esme and Carlisle."

I nodded, though my mind still could only really register on thing. _Edward's hurt... Bad._ I know I shouldn't care, but how could I not. I loved and dated him for three years. I dreamt about our future. I discarded the painful thoughts from my mind, and absently rushed to Carlisle side.

It hurt me to see the painful look in his eyes, the calm and collected Carlisle Cullen was nowhere to be seen. Now I was left with this vulnerable shell of a man. As he saw me approach he composed himself a little.

We locked eyes for a few mere seconds before we silently rushed to where Edward had being taken. That was our wordless agreement to do everything we could.

He had been rushed to a private room, and was currently being resuscitated. Carlisle grabbed his chart and read it aloud to me. "Male, 25- sorry we know that." Then as he looked again he gasped. "C-Car accident, severe damage to the cranium, spinal damage, likely lung damage"

"S-hit! Edward why?" I said as I let out a ragged breath. He had always been a speed junkie, but he also insisted he had good reactions. We look what that confidence had done now.

"Bella we have to take him to surgery, please do me a favour." He asked hesitatingly.

"Anything" I breathed, praying to scrub in and assist.

"Contact Esme and Alice for me. They can't hear this from just anyone. Please. Once Esme's here, run his bloods." He gave me a sympathetic look and continued before I could argue. "It's too much to ask of you to assist. I need full concentration and I _have _to try and pretend it's not my own flesh and blood on the operating table." His voice broke at the end and I grimaced and agreed.

"Esme" I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"Oh dear, what an earth's the matter?" She asked a frown in her voice.

"Oh Esme I'm so sorry. It's E-Edward." It crushed me inside to hear her gasp and cry. "He h—ad an accident, please come to the hospital."

"No, no my boy! I'm on my way!" She cried and I heard her engine rev as she hung up.

_Now it's time for the hard part..._

I could concentrate as I paced, waiting for Esme's arrival. I search the system but it didn't have a contact number for Alice, so I just hoped Esme would give it to me.

"Bella, oh come here my baby!" Esme gushed as she held me tight. I hadn't realised traitor tears now poured down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped them away and stayed strong for Esme. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and answer as many questions as I could. She was happy when I informed her Carlisle and I would be treating Edward.

She told me sweetly "I'm glad he's being cared for by people who love him." I was so gob-smacked by her words and sincerity, that I just stayed silent. Though I had to disagree with her words. Though I hadn't had a boyfriend since him, I no longer loved him, though I can't deny I care.

When she was a little calmer I asked for Alice phone number. She brushed me off and told me she'd call her later, and as much as I wanted to agree, I knew it would be better if I told her I worked here before she arrived.

So once she jotted down the number, I slowly walked to the desk, deliberating how to hand this situation.

I dialled the number cautiously, half pleading her not to pick up. But of course she answered on the third ring.

"Hello Alice Cullen" Her chirpy voice chimed. I hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Hello I'm calling from Forks Hospital. I'm afraid there's been an accident involving your brother." I replied sympathetically and formally. Again it pained me to know I caused her to sob and cry.

"Oh No! How is he? Please tell me it's just minor cuts and bruises." She pleaded with me through the phone. Shit how do I let her down gently, the last thing I want to do is cause her more pain. My sadistic brain realised that exact though probably went through Edwards mind before he broke up with me.

"I'm afraid his injuries are extremely serious, and he is currently in surgery. I'm very sorry." My voice broke twice in that sentence. Damn it! Pull yourself together Bella!

"I don't mean to be rude but _why_ are you crying? He isn't your brother. Please could you put me on to my father? But firstly may I ask who I'm speaking to for reference,"

No no no no! Throughout this conversation I have kept my identity hidden. I take a deep breath to calm myself and answer as evenly as possible.

"Because I'm Isabella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LIKE? HATE? HOW SHOULD ALICE REACT? WITHOUT YOUR HELP BY REVIEWING AND ANSWERING THESE QUERIES I MIGHT GIVE YOU A CRAPPY REACTION. SO THANK YOU FOR READ, AND I HOPE YOU KEEP IT UP:) <strong>

**PS by "speed junkie" i mean driving fast not the drug. My friend thought misunderstood that part so just to be clear.**


	3. Her Reaction

_**A/N:**_** Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it's not longer, but i had a busy weekend, but i wanted to give you guys something. I will update a couple of time next week, but only if you review. I have a couple of ideas of where to take this, after this chapter, but i NEED _your _opinions. So please read and review.**

**Disclaim: Sadly don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Her Reaction<span>**

My statement was followed by a sharp intake of breath, and minutes of painful silence. I could not predict her reaction. She has always been eccentric. She could do anything from hunt me down and kill me for cutting the cord on our friendship, to breakdown into unstoppable tears and apologise, when she was not at fault.

Surprisingly she chose the latter. I could hear heart-rending sobs coming from the other side of the phone, followed a loud thump, I guessed she'd slumped to the floor or something. As her sobs continued I stayed quite so she could get over the shock of finding out her brother is seriously injured, and having that information delivered by her former best friend, who she hasn't spoken to since she abandoned her at college.

I was brought out of my thoughts from a voice at the other end of the phone. "Alice!" the high yet perfect voice shrieked concern evident from her tone. This was followed by words of comfort but the sobs didn't stop. Then suddenly the voice spoke to me.

"Hello!" it said harshly, now it was clear it was a woman, "Who is this? And why had I found my best friend keeled over by the wall crying her eyes out" she shouted, very angrily.

"Ummm," I stuttered, wondering how to reply,"I'm afraid I was calling from Forks hospital," I paused, deliberating, "I was calling to inform her that her brother has been involved in an accident."

That got a large gasp, "Edward's hurt!" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes I'm afraid so" I said sympathetically, desperately wanting to know this woman's relationship with Edward. And I knew a way to find out... "I'm very sorry if this sounds insensitive, but I'm only supposed to reveal this information to relatives, so, um, please could you explain your relationship with Edward." I asked professionally, not revealing my true motive.

"Oh," she said flustered, not expecting the question. "Of course, I'm afraid I'm not family just a close friend, my name is Rosalie Hale." She explained, though her voice was absentminded.

Then she asked me a question I'd been dreading, "Since you asked, may I know who you are? For reference when we get to the hospital."

"Oh, of course" I replied uneasily, "I'm will be treating Edward will Dr Cullen, who is obviously his father. And my name is Isabella Swan." This earned be a disbelieve gasp from Rosalie, and a humourless chuckle. "I guess this explains Alice's reaction a little better." Only now I realised the sobs had subsided. " Actually she would like to talk to you now she has composed herself." She told me matter-of-factly, not asking permission. Soon a heard an apprehensive whisper.

"Bella?" she sniffed, obviously still upset, but over the initial shock.

"Yes Alice, it's really me." I replied reassuringly, though now tears were building in my ears, but I fought them off.

"You're working with my father?" she asked, sounding a little betrayed. Though I couldn't blame her.

"Yes Ali, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't want to leave you, I really didn't want to, but I _had_ to." I pleaded, begging her to forgive me for my biggest regret.

"I know" she signed resigning "I know why you did it. I've always known, ever since I discover you transferred, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know Ali, but please can we have this conversation in person? You're coming to the hospital right?" I asked, knowing she would.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, sounding offended. "He's my brother."

"I know I'm sorry!" I explain quickly, "I just needed confirmation, but Ali I have to go, Edward with be coming out of surgery soon, and I need to do his blood. I promised either Esme or I will update you, and again I'm sorry." I told her, tears now rolling freely down my cheeks.

"I understand Bella. And please know I'm deeply sorry too." She whispered, her voice still breaking at the end, and the phone went dead.

I wiped my tears as I hung up, and ran to the lab, to get his results.

Everything came back clear; he was under not intoxication when he crashed. Though to be honest, it had been the answer I'd been expecting. I check my watch and realised Edward would definitely be out of surgery by now, unless things had gone terribly wrong. As I approached his room, I saw Carlisle leaving it. He turned to meet my anxious eyes and nodded slightly then informs me, on everything that happened.

His left lung had collapsed; he had broken 5 ribs, his left leg and arm and had multiple fractures to his skull. Then he had spinal damage, to which they would not know the extent until he awakes.

_If he awakes_. I told myself.

He also told me they lost him twice, and it wasn't easy to resuscitate him. I took in all the e information numbly, until he told me the inevitable. "We can only pray he makes it through the night."

As he finished telling me the gritty information I knew I had to see it for myself. He warned me as I walked around him to prepare myself for the worst, but I shook him off.

Though all the forewarning in the world did not prepare me for the distressing sight I found.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So do you like it? Hate it? Either way please review. The more reviews the more inspiration i have to update. <em>**

**_So i have some questions-_**

**_ Rose be Edward's ex?_**

**_ do you think Alice should react to Jasper?_**

**_ Bella too emotional?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. His Condition

**_A/N:_ Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, and thank you for everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! Anyway thank you for those who answered my questions, and i will keep in mind what everyone said. I think i know what i will do on those points, so thank you for helping. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i'm not Stephanie Meyer, so sadly I do not own Twilight. (cries)**

* * *

><p><em><span>His Condition<span>_

As I laid eyes on him I was frozen with shock. The sight was nauseating. His face was covered in scars and gashes. His left leg and arm were in casts. Bandages were practically covering every inch of his body including his hair. I could only see tufts of his blood-stained hair. He want hooked up to a ventilation, to breathe for him. There were wires everywhere, to help his heart, which had been put under serious strain. There were also tubes and wires going to his head to detect brain movement.

I was lucky I hadn't eaten today, because I wanted to be sick, yet to my surprise, I held off the tears. Instead I walked in cautiously, sat down in the chair by his bed, and gingerly held his hand- being sure not to interfere with any of the tubes. I felt eyes on me so I rose suddenly, and caught Carlisle watching me. He sent me an apologetic look before hurrying off.

I turned and assessed Edward's charts. Nobody had had done the observations yet so I decided to do that myself. Nothing I found was encouraging, though due to his unknown spinal damage I had to be especially carefully.

I finished a while later and checked my notes, before heading the cafeteria. Even though the thought of food was sickening, I knew I had to keep my sugar levels high if I were to help Edward. As I queued for my food I was taken in a strong embrace. As I took I looked up I took in the honey-blonde hair, and fiercely hugged back. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and he led me to a table, while grabbing our food. As we arrived at the table he scooted his chair next to mine, and I leaned into him.

"He looked terrible, jazz. When he was rushed in everything was a blur. But not I can see, he had to of had at least 500 stitches." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Look at me Bells" When I refused he lightly raised my face, so my eyes met his. "If I'm being brutally honest I don't like Edward." When I looked questioningly into his eyes, he expanded. "Bella I was there, I saw you your first day freshman year. You looked like something from a horror movie. It took me a long time to find your smile, and discover your laugh. And I blame him for everything." The conviction in his eyes was overwhelming, and I knew what he was saying was the truth. I also knew why he was so protective of me. We had become so close-knit over the years that now if you hurt one of us, both suffer. In those days I was even lower than I am now. Because at least now I can feel again. Though I also noted he was not finished, as his eyes were not resigned for something. "Though Bells, I know the next few weeks, or months" I winced but he continued, "I will be there for you every step of the way, always know that."

I nodded, "Of course Jazz, you're my best friend, and I love you." I vowed sincerely, and gave him a small smile; it was all I could manage at the moment.

For the rest of lunch we ate in a comfortable silence. Having a psychiatrist as a best friend certainly had its major perks. Jazz knew how to handled every situation thrown at him

When we were finished he knew I had to go to back to Edward's room. He told me he didn't have another session for an hour, so he'd join me if that's okay.

As we were approaching his room, I thought it'd be best to warn him about Edwards's condition.

"Jazz, please prepare yourself, he's in a real bad way." I warned; he nodded in return. I watched him carefully as we enter the room, though he was shocked, he hid it well. Hiding his gasp, with a cough and his eyes only widening slightly. One of his many skills. If the next couple of weeks were as hard as I assumed I'd have to ask him to teach me.

"Um maybe you could introduce me?" he asked uncomfortably. Though I was confused to say the least, I just stared at him. When he noticed he explained his reasoning. "Well even though I've heard stories, we've never actually met; it seems the respectful thing to do." He defended.

I sighed, and muttered, "Jasper Whitlock, my best friend, this is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my patient and ex-boyfriend."

"Thank you" was all he gave in return. Now I turned to do the hourly obs. Jasper helped me where he could, even though he was not medically trained in this situation, he's spent enough time with me to help with the routine stuff. When his session was due he bid me goodbye, and I went to find Carlisle. He was in his office discussing something with Esme. As they noticed me at the door they stopped and gave me sad smiles, which most likely replicated my own.

"Bella it's good to see you. Thank you for informing Alice, she should be here in an hour or so. I know you will have things to discuss, so after she's visited Edward we thought maybe you to should talk. So you can leave early today."

"Ohh Carlisle, I was actually coming to ask if I could be of any help on the night shift. Edward will need constant watch, and you must be exhausted so I thought I could lend a hand." I asked, hoping he'd let me help. Not that I didn't want to talk to Alice, but I won't be able to sleep, knowing at any moment Edward could deteriorate.

"No Bella, I insist. You have been under so much stress today, don't worry I will call you if anything happens. You can go home now if you'd like, I will send Alice over when she's finished." He smiled apologies in his eyes.

"O-kay, but I can't leave now. Jasper got a ride here with a friend, as he had an early session, I'm his ride home." I told him desperation to stay showing in my voice. But Esme cut in saving the day...

"Oh I brought my car, but I can ride home with Carlisle, here's the keys, dear." She said handing them to me. I gave her an apprehensive look, but she just nodded reassuringly. I gave them both a farewell smile, and forced Carlisle to promise to keep me updated, no matter what time anything happened. He agreed, and I knew I could trust him and Esme. They were some of the kindest people I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Even though they'd never voice it- Carlisle anyway- they've always prayed Edward and I would get back together, though I knew that would _never _happen. And I was okay with that.

I pondered over all this as I went to Jazz's office to give him my keys. As I entered I started to explain the situation. He took the keys to Esme's Audi and informed him it was a dark blue r8, or something like that _**(A/N-I don't know what car Esme drives so I found a make that hadn't been occupied by any other Cullens.)**_. He then told me he would work a little later tonight, so I would have some time with Alice. I nodded solemnly, and heading home.

20 minutes later I walked through my front door and let out a breath of relief. I'd make it through the day without having a complete emotional breakdown. I had a shower, and put some comfier clothes on. Then decided to prepare something for dinner, not knowing whether Alice would have eaten or not. If she had it was most likely hospital food, and that was disgusting. I should know.

I decided to go for her high school favourite comfort food. Chilli con carne; not too spicy, not too mild. Once that was simmering I heard the doorbell ring and realised that 2 hours had gone by.

As I rushed to answer I tripped and stumbled to the floor. Graceful as ever. I rose and answer the door in one swift movement and thought, _Time to face the music._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Either way please review to let me know. Because sady i'm not edward, so i'm no mind reader.<em>**

**_Anyway please review because i REALLY love recieving them. _**

**_And if you could can you answer a question-_**

**_Does anyone have any ideas on how to introduce Emmett? I have on which i won't reveal, but i want to see if anyone else's are better. _**

**_Also Jacob-Lovers, should he appear in the story? Though if he does he will not be an old best friend i'm afraid. Because I really want to emphasise her friendship with Jasper. _**

**_Thank you guys for reading, you're the best! The only thing better is reviewing! X_**


	5. They Have Words

_**A/N: **_**Hello guys! This chapter took me a couple of days because it was a struggle, i'm not completely happy with it, but it's as good as i can get it. I hope you like how it turns out. If like me you have any problems with it then review and tell me, or if you like it same answer. I am trying to lengthen the chapters, but they're still rather short. Sorry. Anyway i hope you like it and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character so far, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>The Talk<span>

As soon as the door was open I was knocked to the floor.

I felt tiny arms around my neck, but no I was not being attack, but embraced.

"Oh Bella" She screamed "I missed you _so _much!" she did not feel the need to move off me; instead I lay winded on the floor, as she gripped me for dear life. When she noticed I did not respond to her hug, she moved of me, and apologised.

"I'm sorry" she whispered emotionally, "I thought you missed me to." As I shook my head at her cluelessness to how much I'd missed her, she took me response for something else.

"Oh I apologise" she croaked, her voice laced with disappointment, "I guess we should just talk." Finally I got my breath back, and took my chance to show her how much I missed my best friend.

I grabbed her in a tight embrace that rivalled her best of hugs, "Of course I missed you, you doof! I was just knocked breathless to the floor before I could respond!" I screamed with ecstasy.

I don't know how long we were stood like that, shrieking, but we were interrupted by the cooking timer. We both jumped petrified, until I laughed and made my way to the kitchen, Alice on my heels.

As I stirred it on the stove to check it was just right, Alice stared at it in shock, and finally snapped out of her trance, and she felt the drool run down her chin. "You remembered?" She asked, confused.

"Not too spicy, not to mild." I replied simply. A smile appeared on her lips at the memories.

That smile soon turned into a full on grin as she dug into it. "Hmmm Mmmmmm so good." I made out as mumbled into her food. When Alice was finished –which was very quickly- she began to ask me questions.

Most were easy favourite colour, food etc, trying to keep it light, as we had plenty of time to get to the heavy stuff.

While I washed up she asked me the most serious question so far.

"How are you a doctor Bells?" Ahh. This is what I'd been waiting for. She still thought I'd majored in English Literature, not medicine. How do I explain that her brother put me off my dream of studying the wonders of studying and writing romance novels? Kathy and Heathciff. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. Romeo and Juliet.

I decided to be blunt.

"Um, I didn't think that studying literature and writing stories was best for me at the time, and the mind frame I was in. So I changed my major to medicine, knowing that would keep me extremely busy." I replied detached. It hurt to think about my freshman year.

"Oh" was her only reply for a couple of minutes, as she processed my words. "Translation- Romance novels would only make you _more _depressed." She stated, sympathetically. _Ouch, that hurt._ "I could have been there for you," she continued furiously, "You didn't know anyone at UoW, and I would have transferred in a heartbeat." Her face was a mask of frustration and bewilderment.

"Exactly." I said clearly "You and Edward were always _so _close. I refused to come between that. And I knew I couldn't face him, so I had no other choice." Now I was frustrated, wishing I had had another option.

"You weren't the only one you know." Alice said, though seeing my confusion she expanded, "Edward, he changed his major to medicine as well." She explained. I gasped in return. Edward was supposed to major in Music, piano. He was a master. When he played for me- which was often- he always played so freely, composing his own material with ease. I would usually just stare, mesmerised by his talent. "What! Why? He was brilliant." I exclaimed in pure shock. There was no reason for him to choose medicine, unless it was his father's influence. Though Carlisle encouraged his children to follow their dreams.

"He was an idiot, and broke up with his inspiration. His compositions afterwards were terrible and he knew it. They never flowed; in return they were never finished. Actually he hasn't finished a song since high school." To say I was gobsmacked was an understatement. I'd always thought he'd moved on without looking back. "He didn't realise what he had until it was gone." She paused deep in thought. "You know Carlisle better watch out when Edward wakes up." She laughed, seeing the confusion on my face once again continued, "Edward asked about you every time we visited, he _will not_ be pleased to know he was working with you the whole time. Though things actually make more sense now. Last year Edward was contemplating doing his internship and residency in Forks with Carlisle, now I realise why he talked him out of it.

I was once again baffled, I felt like I was in information overload. My brain could not process everything; I'd need a talk with jasper,-my personal psychologist- to deal with it. Just as I was about to change the subject, a voice rang through the house. "Honey I'm home!" it sang, still thick with a Texas accent. Alice looked at was alarmed while I giggled at our personal joke. "Bella, who I that?" she whispered anxiously.

Before I could reply, a certain southern gentleman entered the kitchen saying. "Ma'am, I am Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss?" he asked politely. He always did have his old gentleman charm.

Alice blushed before answering "Alice Cullen and the pleasure's all mine." Jasper visibly stiffened for a second, before he regained composure. My guess was he realised he was speaking to Edward sister, though Alice brushed it off. Not something he's known for.

"New beer is in the fridge, and your dinner is in the oven to stay warm. Care to join us Jazzy?" I asked hoping he'd help me process. My fingers were crossed under the table.

"Ohh, um I think I'll take this upstairs and read a book or something. You know what I'm like with these kinds of talks." He lied.

"Bloody Brilliant!" I exclaimed before he could say anymore.

He bent down and whispered in my ear"You need to do this alone." Before he headed out of the room pausing to call, "I'll be upstairs, feel free to wake me up when you need to talk! You always do anyway!" He laughed.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Alice said the most unexpected of things. "I don't mean to be inappropriate, but your boyfriend is hot!" she cried shocked, "seriously, you've moved onto bigger and better since Edward. How long have you been dating that hottie? Must have been a while if you've moved in together..." She mused, and I knew I had to cut in before she thought the wrong thing.

"No Alice!" I laughed, "Jazzy is my best friend." I stopped realising I just laughed while telling her, her replacement. But she didn't seem too fazed. "We met in freshman year; he didn't know anyone and we were both shy and missing people we loved. So we became friends, then we became inseparable. He stood up for me when others were mean, and we leaned on each other. People thought that we were dating, but it was never like that, we were strictly friends." I smiled as I told my story. I loved Jazz with all my heart, just not that way, because I secretly knew my heart _might_ still belong to somebody else.

"I don't know Bella" Alice started apprehensively, "I mean the way he looked at you so, so adoringly, that was love." Alice nodded vigorously at her words.

"Of course he does, and I love him, just not that way Ali." I explained, wishing her to understand our relationship, we were like brother and sister, just maybe closer, as we hardly ever fought.

"Okay, but what was with the 'feel free to wake me up when you need to talk'?" She asked raising her eyebrow, a skill I'd never mastered. Well at least this question was easy to explain.

"Oh Jazzy majored in psychology, and now works at the hospital as a psychologist." I clarified, hoping she wouldn't mention on how he followed me here, instead of going back to his family, who over the years had become a second family during the holidays.

She saw my expression and just gave me a look instead of pressing the matter further. Then she let out a gigantic yawn, so I cut in a said. "Maybe we should call it a night; we are both shattered and have had very emotional days. You can stay here though, if you'd like. Either me or Jazz can drive you to the hospital in the morning, or you can just drive home in the morning. It's up to you..." I rambled on endlessly, until Alice thankfully interrupted.

"I'd love to stay, but do you have room?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well I was going to go talk to Jazz, so you can have my bed. I'll probably fall asleep in his anyway." I told her, she nodded and headed upstairs while I got us some water and found her some pyjamas.

"These are my smallest pair." I said as I handed her the yellow cotton pjs. She inspected them before agreeing they were satisfactory, as she had joked. I gave her a spare toothbrush, and let her know there was only one bathroom. To this her eyes widened slightly, while her mouth could catch flies. "Okay, good night Belly Boo" she whispered with a smile.

"Sweet Dreams Ali Bear." I murmured with a grin. Our old nicknames that used to annoy each other now were extremely comforting.

As I closed the door and wandered up the hallway, I took deep breaths before I opened Jazzy's door, wondering how I'm going to explain Alice and I's conversation to him.

_Hopefully he can give me some professional insight on it..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any thoughts on how you want the story to go mention them in your review or PM me. I'd love to hear.<em>**

**_So how should her chat with Jazz go? Should he try and protect her from her underline feelings for Edward? Do you like they're dynamic? They truly depend on each other. _**

**_Also should Rosalie instantly warm to Bella when they meet, or should Rose hold a grudge for how sad her frinds were when Bella 'abandoned' them? Either way they will end up best friends, i'd just like to hear your opinions. _**

**_And finally Emmett will be appearing in either the next chapter or the one after that, but how should he appear._**

**_Male Nurse?_**

**_Charlie's Deputy?_**

**_Either way i will try and make him as hilarious as possible._**

**_Please leave your answers in the reviews. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEW SO FAR! AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!_**


	6. AN: QUESTIONS

**Hey guys I'm really sorry but I'm struggling to write the next chapter.**

**I put a lot of effort into the last chappy and I was disappointed to get 6 reviews.**

**I don't know how to approach the questions asked in the last chapter because people didn't answer it. If I can get an additional 6 reviews (answering some of my queries), I will write a chapter and have it up for tomorrow. Otherwise it might take me a while to get inspiration.**

**Or if people are bored of this story, tell me because either I will try and spice it up a little, though I'm currently trying to build up the characters traits.**

**I'm mostly wondering about Jazz and Bella's chat, and Emmett's occupation. Currently leading towards Charlie's deputy, as it fits him better.**


	7. Out of his Shell

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this wan't up yesterday, my internet was down. I had to go to my Auntie's to upload this chapter. It should be back up tommorow. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit lighter, as it's been quite heavy so far. _**

**_No Emmett yet he will be in the next chapter as _**

**_Dum Dum Dum_**

**_Charile's Deputy! _**

**_I hope you like that decision and this chapter. Now read away!_**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight. (cry)

* * *

><p><strong>Out of his Shell<strong>

As the door creaked open I was hit with deafening snores. Damn it, he's asleep. Well I guess I'll take him up on his offer. I lightly shook his shoulder, "Jazzy, please wake up." I whispered in his ear. "Jazz.. Jazzy?" I whispered again, still no reaction, not even a stir. "JASPER!" I whisper shouted in his ear and gave him a hard shake.

He jolted awake after that. "Gah! Bells?" He shouted into the darkness. I leant to turn on his lamp.

"Of course. Were you hoping for someone else? Maybe a certain black hair beauty?" I teased, though I must admit I'd thought about it. Panic flashed through his eyes, and then he feigned ignorance, "I... ugh don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

Wow. Maybe I'm on to something, but I'll drop it for now. " Okay." I said lightly, "I believe you... For now." I finished teasingly. There was silence for a while before I said something that had been playing on my mind. "No news is good news, right?" I asked, my voice _almost_ breaking, though I just managed to keep it somewhat steady.

"Huh?" he replied confused, obviously expecting something else. His eyebrows we scrunched together like he was doing algebra. When I was about to reply, understanding cover his face. "Yes it's good news, Carlisle would have called if _anything _was wrong." I nodded at his reassuring words, hoping they were true. "So... I guess I should fill you in, as you probably would like some sleep tonight." I muttered as I gave him the play by play of my earlier conversation. When I finish I waited a minute for his to process the information, before impatiently asking "So what do you think?" I was uncertain waiting for his answer.

"Well it seems Carlisle has been very good to you, letting you heal." I nodded agreeing, "Though you've had time, you're for lack of another word _better_ now, you can handle this. It seems like you and Alice still get along well, and that friendship will most likely grow back together. If you let it. Maybe you should see if she could meet you for lunch or something. God knows you need some girl time." I finished lightly. Though I teased him back.

"Aww Jazzy, you know you'll always be a girl in my heart. And the picture on my wall." I laughed as I thought back to freshman year, and his blush pushed me over the edge.

"It was one Halloween!" He argued, "You were glum, I had to get a smile on your face for the party. I didn't expect to get so drunk I'd forget to change back into my actual costume before going out." He defended, "I rarely went to any parties after that, neither of us did. We really lived the college life." He said sarcastically.

"Well you better pray Alice doesn't see it because women like to be the ones to wear the dresses, and the makeup. Though knowing Alice she'd be more horrified by the way you applied it!" I laughed though his face was horrified as he rushed to the window.

"She's still here! In your room!" he choked, looking as if he wanted to throw up. That move gave me all the proof I needed.

"You like her! I knew it." I all but shouted at him. His face went from horror to embarrassment in 0.001 seconds. He looked like a tomato.

"Keep it down, and anyway I don't know her enough." He disagreed. Obviously wanting to change the subject, though I didn't want to let him get away that easily, I was stifling a yawn.

"Fine." I surrender. "Now what should I do?" I demanded desperately.

"Bella, I can't tell you how to act. You need to sort out your feelings for Edward when he wakes up. When you know how you feel, do what you think is right. Until then concentrate on trying to get him to wake up." I told me. My face must have been pure shock.

"What! I don't want your mumbo jumbo preachy stuff. I want clear instructions on what to do. Like at the hospital when they brought him in!" I begged disbelievingly, he had to tell me what to do, I had no clue.

"No, I only told you at the hospital because you looked as if you were heading for a meltdown. You need to figure it out for yourself, and you know it. Like I said, concentrate on helping Dr Cullen."

"I thought you didn't even like Edward." I grumbled like a child. To which he let out a throaty chuckle.

"That doesn't mean I want him dead. Bella when you dislike someone you don't wish death upon them." He teased. Then I could take it anymore and let out a long, loud yawn. "Time for somebody to go to sleep." He cooed patronisingly at me, but I was too tired to fight back.

I motioned for him to budge over, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was woken by the air whooshing for my lungs, and a heavy weigh surrounding me. As my eyes opened they were met with black spiky hair. "Alice!" I grumbled, "Is this how your gonna greet me every time you see me?" I moaned, fatigue threatening to take me.

She spotted this though, "Oh no you don't. Up NOW!" She shouted, and I felt the bed suddenly move next to me.

"Bella. Why so early" Jazz whinged. I forgot his first appointment wasn't until 10:00 today so he was counting on sleeping in. As I looked over his usual perfect locks were in messy disarray. _Oh he was in for a shock _I thought as he opened his eyes.

They instantly widened, "Alice!" He choked out in shock. He jumped up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, probably because he knew he had a bird's nest on his head. Though I must say, Alice looked mesmerized by the sight shirtless Jazz and all his glory.

I had to snap my fingers to dig her out of her trance. "Done staring?" I joked, though she instantly blushed. Wow I made Alice blush! This is the first time I'd ever done that.

She replied looking at her hands. "I wasn't staring." She mumbled. Hah, sure she wasn't. I decided to have fun with this.

"No, more like ogling his ass." I laughed, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun. Sure the timing sucked, but it was refreshing. I was truly smiling. Alice's jaw was hanging, as she stared at me. When she finally she recovered, she switched back to old Alice instantly, and laughed along with me. "Can you blame me? He's gorgeous!" Alice shouted, and I was positive Jazz could hear her from the bathroom, as it was actually right next door. Though I didn't tell her. "Come on! Get dressed." She ordered, "Or don't you want to go take care of my beloved brother." She pouted when I didn't move to her first command. Now I snapped up to look at the clock

"Holy cow! My shift starts in 20 minutes!" I screamed, panicking as I shoved my jeans on. Only to find they were actually Jazz's.

"Here I found you a reasonable outfit from your fashion less wardrobe." She said as she handed me an over the top outfit, but I had no time to argue as I through on the top and skirt, knowing I'd be taking it off again in a matter of minutes. "You look beautiful!" She complimented, though I was disbelieving.

"Sure sure." I brushed her off. "Now coffee and time to leave. Do you want a lift?" I asked reaching for the coffee. Though she chuckled. "I think I'll take my car" she barked in hysterics though I had no clue what was funny. "I could leave 5 minutes after you and still beat you there with time to spare."

I scowled at her, though it was probably true, even though I hadn't seen her rental car yet, the Cullen's don't drive slowly. "I don't know how you or Jasper put up with that thing! I'm guessing he rides with you, since the only other car in your driveway was my mom's." I explained, still silently laughing.

"Actually Jazz has a motor bike, though it currently in the shop getting new tyres, or something like that." I muttered, he'd told me but I never listen when he talks about his bike. I don't understand his obsession. Honestly if it gets you from A to B who cares!

"New brakes actually." Jasper bellowed, as he walked into the room. Now I know he heard Alice shouting because he's gone out of his way to look good. His hair is in perfect curls, he's still in his low waist pyjamas, but now he's wearing a super tight white tee that emphasises he muscles. Alice was actually frozen at the sight, and jasper smirked. He was completely different to his usual self and I liked it. He was teasing her and having fun with other people. It's always been just me and Jazz; it was nice to see he liked Alice. She giggled when she realised she was gawking at him, and signalled for me to meet her at the hospital then rushed out the door, red as a strawberry.

I walked over to Jazz and gave him a smack. "Ouch! What was that for?" He wined, completely baffled by my reaction.

"As amusing as that was, are you trying to give the poor girl a heart attack. Her heart was literally beating out of her chest" I scowled unconvincingly, as a smile plastered my face. I said my goodbye and rushed to my car.

Okay I'll try to be a little less sexy in the hospital." He called as I closed the door. I was ecstatic right now, seeing Jazz so confident, it was a rare sight. Though I knew this cheerful mood would go right out the window as soon as I get to work.

Pulling up I saw a _very_ pretentious yellow Porsche, I assumed was Alice's, and heading on inside. As I changed into my scrubs I rushed to Edwards's room. There I found an exhausted looking Carlisle Cullen, snoring lightly while sleeping uncomfortably in a plastic chair. I shook him awake lightly, and he woke up with a jolt. "Bella, what happened? How long have I been out? I'm so sorry, how's Edward? He gushed and rushed to Edward's side.

"Carlisle," I spoke clearly and soothingly, "I just arrive, but it seems you must go home and rest. I will call you if anything changes but looking at his notes it seems like he will be like this for a while, and just needs to be observed. Please go and rest, you need to. You're 10 hour shift has turned into 26, and it's not healthy, so please go and sleep." I practically begged him, he look apprehensive, yet resigned.

"Well I guess you can handle it, he needs obs every other hour. I will be back soon" He promised as he left.

"Take as long as you need!" I shouted encouragingly as he left.

Then I decided to sit next to sit next to Edward until Alice comes to visit. She could be anywhere in this hospital, it was no use searching. So as I settled into the chair I glanced at his face.

He looked so helpless, so vulnerable. It hurt to see him so weak. I held his hand lightly willing him to wake, though I knew my silent prayers were no use. I had never been religious, why start now.

To my surprise tears did not fall, though my eyes must have been displaying pain. As I rested my head on his shoulder, I sighed in anguish.

_Little did I know a certain blonde was standing outside the door fuming..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what's the verdict? Like? Hate? Tell me in your reviews. <strong>_

_**Now I've decided on Rosalie's reaction in the next chapter, so now I want to know**_

_** How soon till Edward wakes up? **_

_**How mad should he be at his parents?**_

_**Their my only questions, so please answer them. **_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
